Prisoner's Payback
Radio Basin Sometime in the distant past, a large but low-density meteorite struck here, creating a shallow basin with some strange properties. The meteorite itself melted on impact, making a mirror-like pool of reflective metal inside the basin and eventually hardening to a smooth, level surface. By some cosmic coincidence, the basin is an almost mathematically-perfect half-sphere and was permeated with radiation transferred from the meteorite. Because of that, radio operation is sporadic at best and nonexistent at worst. Another odd effect is the occasional reception of alien transmissions from off planet when Cybertron aligns precisely with an incoming signal, the basin functioning like a huge satellite dish. Contents: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet Sweep Spacecraft Drill Tank Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Razor Hills. North leads to Razor Hills. South leads to Southron Wastes. Boomslang has arrived. Redshift has arrived. Weirdwolf has arrived. Here at the often underused and undermined areas of the Radio Basin, is the Wrecker Leader Impactor! Currently drilling carefully into some precious soft undersoil of Cybertron's surface, casually dismissing the reports of traveling in groups and pairs to avoid capture ... well mainly because he's a Wrecker. It didn't cross Mr. Purple-pant's mind that the warning was for -all- Autobots, even the badass ones. Drill stalling out on some of that precious albeit tough ore he was here for, Impactor swiftly pulls back a ways before assessing the situation. It'll take an excavation team a full week to get their lazy afts up here and pull this find out. But it's well worth the wait, he idly thinks to himself as he heads for the surface and attempts hailing his comrades on Cybertron's shortwave. The new XO of Aerospace, The Powermaster Darkwing, was taking time away from listening to his 'boss' Dreadwind complain about being the new Air Commander. He still wasn't sure how Dreadwind of all Mech had gotten that postion, but since Dreadwind made him the XO, he wasn't about to question it. Flying through the skies of Cybertron, Darkwing was hoping to find an Autobot foolish enough to be alone, and that when he spots the best catch of all... Impactor. The lousy ex-warden of that molten slag pitt prison he was in. Oh he was going to enjoy this... Maybe he should have invited Dreadwind along afterall... He soars downwards towards the Wrecker. "Figures that you too stupid to heed the advice to not go out alone Impactor!" Darkwing luaghs as he fires his signature weapon on the lone Autobot. Combat: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet strikes Drill Tank with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! Mecha Wolf is thoroughly enjoying this whole track-and-capture business. He's hot on Impactor's trail, though not as swift as any jet perhaps headed in the drilltank's direction. Still, he gallops at a moderate gait, and scowls when Darkwing, or what appeared to be Darkwing, fires on /his/ target. "Nrrgh! Smelled first, I did! MINE, this one!" Drilltanks are hard to bite, so he circles Impactor and waits for him to transform. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Mecha Wolf has 'skipped' his action for this round. <> Impactor shouts over the broadband, only recieving static in return for his efforts. I guess they weren't kidding when they said this place was desolate for radio chatter. <> he cries out in pain, being struck with the Electro blasters attack. Systems pull to a crawl from the barrage, barely able to discern the location or object that fired upon him. But when in doubt, just fire randomly ... thus is the Wrecker way. If anything, it can demoralize Deception troop morale. Combat: Drill Tank 's Lasers made of Fail attack on Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet goes wild! Combat: Drill Tank strikes himself with his Lasers made of Fail (Disruptor) attack! Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet says, "Sorry Weirdwolf, but this one is personal." Darkwing replies, hearing the Headmaster complain. "Maybe when I'm done I'll let you drag his remains back to base." Darkwing transforms and lands near Impactor. "Its always enjoyable to see the Autobots beating up on theirselves rather then having to face me in combat, such a futile effort anyway. I do hope your not gonna run away from me this time, Impactor." Darkwing tuants as throws a punch at the bewildered Wrecker's face." Combat: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet strikes Drill Tank with his Punch attack! With the sound ot turnign gears ans shifting metal, Darkwing changes into his ever blue robot mode. Tracking. The purpose that Scourge had been created for. And he was the best. He had gone looking for more Autobots to 'collect', and had made his way to Cybertron. Far more likely that he would locate a suitable subject here, than on Earth. And so here he was, dropping in from orbit over the aptly named Radio Basin. Just in time to see Impactor getting fired on by...Himself? Then he spotted Darkwing and Weirdwolf on the offensive and he chuckled. <> Having been designed more to terminate, than to capture, Scourge just hangs back, to observe and, if necessary, offer his advanced scanning equipment to deliver weakpoint targeting information to the Aerospace XO and the wolf. But for now, he just observed from a high altitude. XF-35B Astral Lightning is feeling much better, now that her self-repair system is working again. She still feels a bit weird, getting used to her new 'skin', but she has duties to do, since she is well, such as scouting Cybertron, which is rather more interesting, now that it has suns. The Radio Basin is always a pain, but at least she has anti-Dinobot company in case of an ambush. But what does she see down there, through the clear, cold air? A gang of Decepticons converging on a Wrecker? She asides, "Careful. Could be a cunning Wrecker trap." Mecha Wolf barks up at Darkwing, "STUPID JET!" How he loathed them! He continues to anxiously bounce around at Impactor's level, then finally charges forth, throwing his shoulder into the tank's side with a war howl. Combat: Mecha Wolf misses Drill Tank with his Ram attack! F/A-18 Super Hornet , supercruising in Catechism's slipstream to save fuel, directs his sensors downwards towards the flashes of light sparkling across the jagged black terrain from the skirmish. "Unless the rest of them are underground I'm not reading anything looking like a trap. I think those guys actually caught him alone." Top mounted lasers seize up at the last moment, redirecting the fire back down the shaft. Not only injuring himself, that last action took those small weapons out of this fight. The barrells, a twisted smoking ruin, are a testament to the veracity of Darkwing's attack. Growing rather frustrated, the Wrecker Leader charges head on at the Decepticon with drills rotating at maximum output to meet the physical assault head on. How the Mecha Wolf manages to miss is a mystery. <> he jests, trying to forget the tactical withdrawl from that exploding planet. But that doesn't really count, does it? Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank misses Darkwing with his You Know The Drill attack! Flying high above, Scourge watches as some more Decepticons enter the scene. Impactor was in for some pain, and the Sweep leader chuckled to himself, listening to the local chatter. 'Cunning' was most certainly not a word that the Wreckers knew. If this /was/ a trap, it was a poorly designed one. By the time any reinforcements arrived, to spring the trap, Impactor would be 'property of the Decepticons'. Remaining silent, for now, he continues to observe. Darkwing luaghs as he dodges the charging Wrecker, grabbing the drill arm as it passes by. "You ran at Planet Omega. You were too scared to go down fighting, so you ran like the chicken you are. Your only brave when you think you have the upper hand." He watches as Weirdwolf misses his charge. "You want a shot at him, primative? Maybe if I hold him for you, you can actually hit him." Darkwing laughs darting behind Impactor to get a better hold. Combat: Darkwing strikes Drill Tank with his Grab attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning just cruises along a bit ahead of Boomslang, staying in turbofan operation. She suggests, "They /could/ be underground. They have all those drills. Or they could be up in orbit, in a dropship." She sweeps her attention upward. "Or they could be out of detection range, over the horizon..." Most likely, the company she's been keeping has her paranoid, but that is not an idea that is apt to occur to her. You shift your attention to a new location. You begin scouting out Sky above Razor Hills... From Sky above Razor Hills: Sky above Razor Hills From Sky above Razor Hills: The view over this portion of the southern hemisphere is bleak. Directly below are the dangerous and eerie Razor Hills, the faint moan of the wind howling through the spires audible even from here. To the north is the southern boundary of the barren Koriolis Desert, seemingly empty but for a dry riverbed. A shallow crater lies to the south. From Sky above Razor Hills: Obvious exits: From Sky above Razor Hills: North leads to Sky above New Cybertron Highway. From Sky above Razor Hills: South leads to Sky Above Southron Wastes . From Sky above Razor Hills: East leads to Sky above New Vilnacron. ''From Sky above Razor Hills: Radio Basin Energon Spring Razor Hills '' Mecha Wolf scowls as he skitters past the Wrecker and scrambles to bound back towards him. Darkwing only receives a spiteful snarl in response. He leaps atop the drilltank, or tries to, and bites and claws into armor. An ear swivels in Catechism and Boomslang's direction. Combat: Mecha Wolf strikes Drill Tank with his Maul attack! Drill Tank misses his mark, only to be bounded around and grasped by the Decepticon. <> he grumbles, trying to transform and fight back against the hold. It was in vain, as before he can properly face Darkwing ... he's clawed and bit by the Mecha Wolf. Transforming and kicking away from them both, Impactor tries to pull his dukes up. "You two serious, tryin' ta take me in by yerselves? I better hope you brought backu..." his sentence trails off as attention is drawn to the skies, noticing the calvary in full presence. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor strikes Mecha Wolf with his Heel'd Area attack! -2 Combat: Impactor misses Darkwing with his Heel'd Area attack! -2 "You've been so edgy lately," remarks Boomslang derisively as he enters a shallow bank to circle the skirmish, calling Catechism on it. "And you just got up-armored, even. What's set you all aback? You expecting something special? Got some scuttlebutt the rest of us don't?" Mecha Wolf yelps sharply as he's smacked right across the snout, and sent reeling. He backpedals and glares up at the sky. <> Stepping hopefully out of range, he transforms and draws his blade. The mecha wolf pushes up on his paws and transforms back into his humanoid form. Combat: Weirdwolf takes extra time to steady himself. Pass XF-35B Astral Lightning seems disappointed at she reports, "Nothing in the sky above. Not even any weather balloons. Hmph... hmm?" She splits, circling counter the direction of Boomslang, perhaps giving the impression of a lazy, teetering vulture on a thermal, watching the wolves below and the dying prey. "I don't need scuttlebutt to know that a little caution... well... probably won't help at all, to be honest. But someone at least has to think out the options." Darkwing says, "Of course it counts. Your supposedlt a 'Bad Aft' you saying you couldn't survive an exploding planet, when I could?" Darkwing luaghs, of course they were on their way out as well when it exploded, but they still survived. "Thats your weakness, you still value your life. Something you made sure to take from me, I just want to return the favor." Darkwing scowls to the purple wrecker and he pulls away seeing Weridwolf mual Impactor. "Good to know you can hit something when it's held still for you." Darkwing is lucky too pull away when he did, as it keeps him out of range of Impactor's kick. While Impactor is occupied with the gawkers in the sky, Darkwing fires one of his lasers to get this attention. "Optics down here, Warden!"" Combat: Darkwing misses Impactor with his Laser attack! Weirdwolf says, "Hah!" Sweep Spacecraft continues to circle high above the small battle below. These fools are never going to manage to beat Impactor down. From his vantage high above, he has a good, clear view of the surrounding area, and chuckles, listening to the seemingly paranoid Catechism. There is no trap here, just a stupid, lone Autobot. Having watched the little combat scene below, he has seen several weaknesses he would have already exploited on the Autobot, and ponders sending the data to the pair actually engaging. "We're just making sure you two don't cut off more than you can grind," Boomslang sends down through the static that prevents long-range communication. "Yeah yeah, all in due time." Impactor side comments to Darkwing, who's pining for his attention it seems. Trying to discern just who is who up in the skies, his focus is brought back down to the ground when a laser blast strikes near his foot. Whether the emo-con meant to miss on purpose as a jest, the Wrecker knows not. The shoulder mounted cannon afixes on his target as the Autobot bounds backwards, trying to keep all of his opponents 'in front of him' so as to not get surrounded. Instead of firing right away, the weapons system focuses on Darkwing to pull up any current relevant data to mix with what little he's got stored in his archives. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor analyzes Darkwing for weaknesses. XF-35B Astral Lightning eventually ends up headed back toward Boomslang as she makes her great circle. "Let's see... formidable melee opponent, to be sure, what with that harpoon on a chain. Gives him reach and range. He doesn't need to get in close to deliver a blow. Decent firepower, too. Persistent. Dogged. Perhaps foolhardy to an extent. Possessed of some leadership talent, which doesn't matter much when he's caught out alone, and I have to admit, he really does seem to be alone." But she does tilt nervously for a moment, doing another sensor sweep of the surrounding area. "Grr, /fine/, then don't take credit when we drag his remains back to base!" Weirdwolf growls up at Boomslang, rolling shoulders. Palming the tip of his blade menacingly, he charges Impactor front-on, seeing as the Wrecker leader had done a good job of keeping his enemies in front of him. Weirdwolf makes to slice Impactor's chest open with a heavy swipe. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Impactor with his Thermal Sword attack! Darkwing didn't care for exploiting weaknesses or anything like that; least not with this one. He just wants to to beat the slag outta Impactor; not caring the least bit for how much damage he may take in the process. If he could offline only this wrecker, then maybe he could die happy. <> Darkwing says through the static as he sees Impactor trying to back off. "There you go again, cowering away! Fight me like the wrecker you are!" Darkwing growls and rushes straight towards him. Combat: Darkwing strikes Impactor with his Ram attack! "Yeah, I've run into him before," replies Boomslang, idly locking onto Impactor with his laser designator in case he needs to release any munitions later- for now he's keeping his birds tight. "But I'd be surprised if he could splash both of these guys. Maybe one of them. Probably one of them, if he doesn't get too adrift trying to fight both." Listening to the conversation over the static of the radio, Scourge just chuckles. Ahh, internal strife. It wouldn't be a typical day for Decepticons without it. His sensors monitoring the area, he finally pipes in with his 2-cents to Catechism. "You are quite correct, Catechism. There are no other Autobots in the vicinity." Impactor is slashed across the chest, sending a spewage of energon from the compartment hit ... then smashed right across the face. Tumbling end over end, the Wrecker leader lays there on the ground for a moment. Out numbered and out gunned, Impactor is beginning to realize the need for caution that was preached over the reports. But none of that matters now, the only thing that requires his attention is the task at hand. Or tasks rather. One being beating the living snot out of Darkwing. Two being to make a safe getaway afterwards. Pulling himself up despite the injuries, Impactor shakes his head and attempts to refocus his attention towards the Decepticon duo giving him such a hassle at the moment. Likewise, the shoulder mounted cannon hums to life with a light pinkish haze forming around the barrel. "Cowering? I'd argue, but yer probably the expert here on that subject ... bein' the downer that ya are!" the Wrecker leader shouts out, unleashing the cannon's fully charged blast at Darkwing. It's probably futile, because this one desires pain and all that noise. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor misses Darkwing with his Impcannon attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning passes around Boomslang, giving him plenty of room - it isn't as if they're pretending to be Blue Angels right now. No need for tricks. "The Wrecker's best option would probably be to tunnel down and try to hide until we leave. That'd fox most of the aerial units, though Weirdwolf could still pursue easily enough, and I think Darkwing's got the motivation right now," will wonders never cease? "to manage it. Impactor certainly can't beat the aerial units by running, and it's doubtful that he's ever going to back-up, at this stage." She calls up to Scourge, "Yeah? Huh. Thanks for the confirmation." XF-35B Astral Lightning adds, as she speeds away, "And some trajectory data for you. Just in case." Combat: Catechism analyzes Impactor for weaknesses Boomslang can exploit. Darkwing is in rare form today, or maybe Impactor isn't as much of a badaft as he thinks he is, seeing as he yet again misses the Powermaster. "I was expecting better from you Impactor. You've grown soft since your Stint as warden. Maybe if I just stay still, you'll finally be able to damage me." He luaghs, as he does indeed just stands there, while Throttle powers Darkwing up for his next attack. Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Darkwing uses up a charge on his High-Throttle Energy Drink booster pack! F/A-18 Super Hornet banks harder and levels out. "I guess we could expend a store or two in the interest of keeping these two off the binnacle list. Scrapper wouldn't take kindly to knowing we saved a missile to let a combiner member get splashed." He cuts back his throttle somewhat to give himself a more stable firing platform, and releases a single missile as he approaches the battling robots. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet strikes Impactor with his AGM-65 Maverick Nano-Consumer Payload attack! Instead of the usual deafening BLAM there's a much smaller *crack* like a firework as the missile blows open, and instead of an explosion... well, there's still an explosion, but it's black and glittering, a hissing swarm of particles like self-propelled grains of sand which coat Impactor and chew into his armor voraciously. Weirdwolf, spurred by the sight of energon spilling out onto the ground, cackles gleefully and continues his relentless bladed attack. Before he can land another swipe, however, Boomslang's missile comes soaring towards them. Thank Primus for enhanced senses. Weirdwolf staggers backwards before the bloom of black particles reaches him, and shakes a fist in Boomslang's direction. Combat: Weirdwolf takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Continuing to merely observe, Scourge remains at high altitude, well away from any possible stray shots. "Yeah, right. Me goin' soft is like you developin' a personality other than this self pity one ya got goin' on now!" Impactor replies, powering down the cannon and charging forward at Darkwing with fists held out to strangle the mettle out of this mech. Whether he hits his mark or not is yet to be seen, but Boomslang's devestating aerial attack quickly eats into his armor plating and renders it more or less completely worthless. Chunks and bits of the plate fall to the ground in a heaped pile, quickly desolving piece by piece. The Wrecker leader now realizes this struggle is somewhat futile, and attempts to reach his comrades on the broadband again. Why 'o why did Mr. Purple-pants pick this place to come alone? XF-35B Astral Lightning agrees, still banking gently, "If we all chipped in, we could probably quickly retrieve the target with minimal damage to any of us, a savings in both time and cost. However, that would not satisfy your officer's vendetta there, and morale is also a consideration to take into account." The Unicron-born hunter continues to watch from above, noting that Boomslang has finally engaged. An odd choice of attacks, however. But no matter. A nice weak point appears in his advanced sensor systems, and he chuckles. One of the others would be able to put that to good use. But who? Darkwing seemed to be doing well on his own. Weirdwolf was small, and would probably put the information to the best use, so he transmits. <> Darkwing luaghs as he takes the punch. "Looks like standing still it the key to you actually hitting me." Darkwing replies as he shakes off the punch, He's had much worse injuries then that this week alone. "Too bad you hit as a hard as a Minibot. Let me show you a real punch!" He luaghs, though expects the Wrecker to dodge after that bit of gloating. F/A-18 Super Hornet climbs back up to Catechism's altitude a little reluctantly. "Mm, you have a good point. He should be softer and easier to chew now, at any rate," he replies, standing down for the time being. Combat: Scourge analyzes Impactor for weaknesses Weirdwolf can exploit. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Darkwing strikes Impactor with his Silent Killer attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Impactor's Agility. (Crippled) Weirdwolf grins grimly as Impactor's armor disintegrates and sloughs off like melting snow. Suddenly, and to his delight, he's given some nice structural data to work with, courtesy of Scourge. After Darkwing lands his punch, Weirdwolf goes in for another slash, this one attempting to impale the Wrecker's shoulder. Combat: Weirdwolf sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Impactor with his Thermal Sword attack! -1 Impactor manages to latch onto Darkwing finally, but the counter attack is much more painful than the pay off. Cringing as his systems get fried, the Wrecker leader falls backwards onto the ground in a heaping mess still twitching from Darkwing's devestating array of physical prowess. "Ha, funny... ya say that, when ya got plenty ... of buddies here ta back ya up. I'd love ta hear that noise when it's one on one ya over.." he tries to jest, but laying on the grown makes him a welcome target for Weirdwolf's opportunistic attack. His shoulder plate being gone, the Decepticon's attack digs deep into his frame causing system shut-down to preserve what little of Impactor that's left. Optics go dull white however as the Autobot remains motionless. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Neutral. "Looks like they splashed him," remarks Boomslang, his bird's-eye-view slowly rotating as the camera in the window under his nosecone tracks Impactor's still form from above where he and Catechism turn in the usual widening gyre, having loosed the traditional mere anarchy. Watching Impactor go motionless, Scourge chuckles and finally descends from his high-altitude observation, transforming and landing very near Impactor. "The 'mighty' Impactor, brought down with so little effort. A sad testament to the 'strength' of the Autobots, isn't it?" Darkwing says, "Yeah, Like they'd ever listen to me anyway." He comments having told both Weirdwolf and Boomslang that this was his fight, didn't stop them from helping. He kneels down as Impactor goes motionless, and grins rather sadisticly. "We're going to have SO much fun over the next few days, with you as my prisoner. Afterall, I learned how to be an effective prison guard from you." He luaghs cruelly as he stand and kicks the Wrecker before lifting him up to drag the worthless slagheap back to base." Weirdwolf steps back and stands akimbo, louding smug. "Hah! No problem at all." He flexes his hand and looks at it as if examining nails. "A sad testement indeed!" he agrees, quite content to let Darkwing do the lifting as he follows. Naturally, being "Airedales," the jetjocks circling overhead don't even offer to do any of the manual labor. XF-35B Astral Lightning calls out, "Good hit, good hit!" in a reference to every fighter movie ever. F/A-18 Super Hornet sighs. "That didn't take that long. Now I kind of regret using one of those munitions." He's got bombers' remorse. Every bullet is his baby. MUCH EARLIER: Swindle, wearing glittering force-gloves up to his elbows, carefully installs a transparent canister of black sand into a specially modified AGM-65D inside an isolation box. Boomslang looks excitedly over his shoulder, grinning all the way across his face. XF-35B Astral Lightning suggests gently, "Would have taken longer if you hadn't, I think." She corrects her course, intending to resume her scouting patrol now that the show is over. A LITTLE LATER BUT STILL EARLIER THAN NOW: Boomslang paints the nosecone of one of his missiles a special shade of fuscia so he can keep track of which one it is within his armory. He hugs the missile to his chest with a clink. "Oh, we're going to have such fun together," he murmurs in a low, cruel voice. NOW: "Yeah, I guess," says Boomslang, sounding a little downcast. "Oh well, that's what they're for! Next time maybe I'll try weaponized scraplets." XF-35B Astral Lightning snorts, "And they say /I'm/ crazy. Let me know how that goes for you, will you? Preferably over a long range radio, from Rigel. I'll be in Alpha Centauri." F/A-18 Super Hornet laughs at Catechism's little joke (although she might've been serious). "First I'll have to get an Autobot to come to Rigel." F/A-18 Super Hornet cruises off behind Catechism, and surprisingly enough does NOT try to take credit for the catch. Maybe he doesn't want to get between Darkwing and whatever makes Darkwing happy. Darkwing doesn't seem to mind carrying the wrecks back by himself, its was his fight, his catch. Its one of the few times he's happy to do all the work. Espeacilly as it means seeing the look on Dreadwind's face when one of thier tormenters is in a ceel ready to be packed away with that Faux Seeker. Impactor's inert form is carried off by Darkwing, his conciousness fading in and out as he's lumped over shoulder. Managing to fight the urge to call out one final jest before succumbing to system-shut down ... the Wrecker leader tries to ascertain their plans, if any. What he gathers is very little before passing out though. Watching the others fly off, Scourge shrugs and turns to Darkwing and Weirdwolf after looking down once again at Impactor's unconscious form. "Take this /thing/ back to NCC. See to it that one of the medical staff repairs him. If you can find him, have Scrapper do the work." Darkwing luaghs sadisticly "After what he did to the Faux Seeker, I wouldn't dream of having anyone else repair this one." Sweep Spacecraft smirks at Darkwing with a chuckle. "Good. See to it he does not manage to regain consciousness during transport. We wouldn't want him attempting to escape before we get him secured in the dungeon." Darkwing chuckles as he carries Impactor to the nearest Spaceport. "Don't worry I'll pound his face in if it looks like he starts stirring... Maybe a few times even if he doesn't..." Decepticon Message: 2/148 Posted Author Impactor impacted Fri Jan 22 Scourge ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Scourge's dour visage appears on the monitor, from the NCC Dungeon.* Impactor was located by Darkwing and Weirdwolf, in Radio Basin on Cybertron. The pair engaged the fool Wrecker and, with a bit of help from Boomslang, brought him down. He has been transported to the dungeon, and is secured in a cell. Scrapper, you have another 'patient'. See to it at once. *The monitor swings around to get a look at Impactor, most of his armor blasted away by something, and unconscious, then the transmission cuts off.* Autobot Message: 3/213 Posted Author Emergency Alert: Two Down Fri Jan 22 Broadside ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Broadside appears on-screen looking none-too-happy. "Impactor's gone missin'. He was last heard from at the Radio Basin on Cybertron, lookin' for ore or sommat. Willin' to bet it's another fraggin' 'con abduction, so keep your optics lit, and don't be a stubborn turbo-mule like boss; travel in pairs, like Deci said. Wreckers, I'm in charge 'til we get 'im back. Broadside, out."